<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrusion. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984081">Intrusion.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Paul are victims of a break in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intrusion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George giggled as Paul lathered the thin coating of baby oil over his legs, biting his thumb to keep his giggles from increasing in volume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul laughed and shook his head. “Stop laughin’. This is supposed to be sexy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George chewed on his thumb and observed the pink lace panties he wore. “Are you sure John and Ringo will like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they will.” Paul purred as he crawled towards George. “You know they love the idea of us playing together…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George hugged his knees and looked away with a shrug. He knew he was nervous, but he couldn’t help but think it was more than that. That...he shouldn’t even be doing this at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul sensed his nerves and cocked his head. “Do you not want to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I do!” George said. “I just...have a bad feeling, ‘S all…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul smiled warmly. “Aw, Geo. It’ll be fine, I promise. Plus- think of the great dicking we’ll receive when they get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George bursted out in laughter and playfully kicked Paul. “Paul!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s true!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys collapsed against each other with laughter, and that’s when they heard it; the front door slamming open. George jumped and clung to Paul, starting up at him with wide eyes. Paul only smirked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul pulled away and bounced off the bed before pulling his silk robe over his body. He threw George one last grin before slipping out the door and closing it softly. George sat back on the bed nervously, trying to occupy his brain with how pretty Paul looked, and how sexy Ringo was. He’s never done anything with John before, but he’d be lying if he said he never thought about it before. John was bigger and taller than Ringo was, and George often imagined his strong body hovering over him, while Ringo kissed Paul-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud crash and a scream yanked him out of his thoughts and he jerked up, his eyes widening in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could even register his emotions, loud thumping sounded and the shrieking commenced again. The cry sounded like it was coming from Paul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George whined to himself as he looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. He refused to believe that it was their loving boyfriends making Paul scream like that, so he fretfully decided what the sounds could be coming from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Intruders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George scrambled off the bed and darted towards the rotary telephone sitting atop his nightstand. He dropped the phone when he initially snatched it off the holder, and forced himself to slow down so he could retain his grip. His shaking fingers dialed the first number that came to mind, and waited as he rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, the phone was answered almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>RINGO! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ringo </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> come quick, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You- there’s someone in the house!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- I’m sorry, darling. But Ringo isn’t home. Are you alright??” Answered a female voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“No! Someone broke in- I think- and...and-and they got </span><em><span>PAUL!</span></em> <em><span>Tell Ringo to come home NOW!”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the door to his room flew open and barged in two masked men who stormed towards George upon seeing him, causing the young man to gasp. George dropped the phone and fell to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please- just leave me alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men didn’t listen and reached down to snatch George off the ground pawed him towards the door with rough, painful hands. George threw his head back with a wail as he futilely kicked his legs at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop! Please, don’t do this- please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He screams better than Paul, does he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, he does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s screaming fell into silence at the sound of the familiar voices, his breathing still uneven and frantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-John?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In George’s hazed with fear mind, he barely noticed John pressing a kiss to his ear. “And Ringo, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More tears poured from George’s eyes. How could this be happening? This had to just be a fucked up dream, and he would soon awaken to Ringo holding him and not attempting to hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of terror drove George into fighting brutally against the two men. He shrieked out profanities that didn’t make sense as John and Ringo hauled him to the head of the stairs. He didn’t once think about what their exact intentions were, all he knew was that he wanted to get away. He thrashed as he felt his feet being lifted off the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me </span>
  <em>
    <span>down!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment’s pause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp pain shooting up his neck and the blurry sight of the stairs fleeting past his vision was George’s next experience. His final vision was that of Paul’s limp, twitching body just a couple feet before him before his sight left him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ringo removed his mask as he stepped around the dead bodies of their once living lovers. His cock stirred at their sexy and supple forms and dead and empty faces. He palmed at his groin through his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always wanted to have them like this, right Ritch?” John asked with a lick of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ringo nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t wait to.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you will follow my tumblr at darkbeatles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>